


Electric eels, I might add, do it (Though it shocks ‘em I know)

by stjarna



Series: Writing Prompts / Drabbles / Requests [26]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: Based on the following Tumblr prompt: Helloooo!! If you're taking prompts: FitzSimmons + "my parents are nagging me for grandchildren, and your mum won't stop nagging you about it either, so how about we just get it over with?" please, and thank you :) <3 (not opposed to awkward smut, haha!)P.S. I didn't quite have smut in me this time around.





	Electric eels, I might add, do it (Though it shocks ‘em I know)

Fitz covers his mouth, but can’t stop beer from spewing out between his fingers, splattering his shirt, trousers, the couch he’s sitting on, and the coffee table in front of him. He coughs, flinching slightly when Jemma attempts to help his coughing fit by slapping him on his back. “You think we should do _what_?”

“I think we should have a baby together.”

He stares at her wide-eyed. “Come again?”

She shrugs, seemingly finding nothing unusual with her proposition. “Well, my parents are nagging me for grandchildren, and your mum won’t stop nagging you about the same topic, so how about we just get it over with?”

Fitz furrows his brows. “Is it April Fools?”

“It’s June, Fitz,” Jemma replies matter-of-factly, rolling her eyes.

Fitz shifts slightly in his seat, attempting to look at her more directly to get a better read on her facial expressions. “You can’t _possibly_ be serious.”

Jemma purses her lips, looking back at him rather sheepishly.

Fitz draws in a slow breath in disbelief. “You… you’re serious. You’re _actually_ serious.”

“Well, I’ve always wanted children _eventually_ , but so far I haven’t exactly been lucky when it came to romance and to be quite frank of all the men I know, you are most certainly the most promising candidate, both from a genetic and personality point of view.” She gestures up and down his torso, and Fitz follows her movements in completely shock as she continues to ramble on. “I highly doubt I’ll meet anyone else as compatible, especially considering our line of work or the fact that I know everyone in the agency and am thus very well aware of the lack of suitable prospects. Plus, you and I… well… we’re practically married already and most of our colleagues assume we’re secretly together and—”

Fitz is fairly certain his chin must be touching the couch right now. Slowly, he turns his head away from his insane lab partner. “I need to lie down,” he mumbles quietly, before leaning to one side until his head hits the couch’s armrest.

“Have you ever thought about children?”

Fitz stares straight ahead, suddenly fascinated by the various shades of brown of the wooden coffee table. “As a vague and general concept in the distant future, yes, but not as something I’ll just ‘get it over with’ with my best friend.”

“Do you have someone else in mind?”

“No!” Fitz sits back up, staring at Jemma in disbelief, wishing his exclamation hadn’t come out quite as urgently. “No… I mean… I don’t have anyone in mind. I didn’t have _this_ in mind at all. I don’t… this is—” He lifts his shoulders to his ears, noticing every muscle in his body tensing in agony. “This is _ridiculous_. I mean how would that even work? Can you _seriously_ imagine having sex with me?” He gestures at himself for emphasis.

Jemma rolls her eyes, scoffing loudly. “Well, there _are_ ways to inseminate without sex as you very well know.”

Fitz clenches his jaw, looking at her wide-eyed.

Jemma shrugs briefly. “But, to be honest, yes, I could imagine that.”

“You can?” Fitz furrows his brows, not quite believing he’s heard correctly.

Jemma bobs her head in affirmation. “Yes. And I’m a bit insulted by your insinuation that the idea of sex with me is repulsive.”

“No!” Fitz yells a bit too loudly, immediately turning his head to avoid Jemma’s eyes, contemplating for only a split second whether she’d actually smiled at his reaction. “I mean… I just… it’s not… not repulsive… far from it, but—” He leans forward, burying his face in his hands. “Oh god can I please just wake up from this.”

“So, you wouldn’t be opposed to sleeping with me?”

Fitz tilts his head to the side without removing it from the little nest of hands he’d built for it. He turns his eyes just enough to be able to glance at Jemma sideways. “Do I really have to answer that question?”

“Have you thought about it before?”

Fitz groans, rubbing his face vigorously, and gently slapping his cheeks. “Come on, Fitz, wake-up, please, wake-up.”

“Fitz!”

He sits back up, exhaling sharply, his mind unable to take any more of her prodding. “Yes. Yes, I’ve thought about it, okay. I’m human! I have eyes! I’ve been by your side since I was an awkward, horny teenager. No one on this goddamn planet knows me better than you and I feel like I know you like the back of my hand. You’re the most brilliant, most fascinating, most kind-hearted, and most beautiful woman I’ve ever met. So, yes, I’ve thought about it. I’ve _dreamed_ about it. But… but—”

“Fitz.” Her voice is quiet and raspy.

“What now?” he growls through gritted teeth, begging her with his eyes to stop this conversation.

“Do you… do you _like_ me?” Her eyes dart from him to her lap and back again and the slight blush crawling up her cheeks surprises Fitz.

Fitz slumps his shoulders, barely able to bring his voice to speak aloud at all. “You’re my best friend, Jemma.”

“Do you… do you want me to be more than that?”

Fitz closes his eyes instinctively, shaking his head and trying to stop his eyes from tearing up. “Jemma, don’t,” he whispers, his head once again facing away from her.

He runs his fingers through his hair and curls his hand around the back of his neck, before daring to look back up. “Can’t we just… can’t we just forget what I said and what you suggested and ignore our parents and go back to normal? Back to ten minutes ago when I hadn’t spit my beer all over my jeans and made an idiot out of myself.”

“No. No we can’t.”

He blinks, tears in his eyes. “Why not? What I said. I… I didn’t mean… it’s just… it’s just hormones or something. I don’t want things to change, Jemma.”

“Well, I do.”

Fitz wrinkles his forehead in disbelief. “What now?”

She crosses her arms in front of her chest, puffing it out importantly. “I _do_ want things to change.”

He stares at her wide-eyed, his lips slightly ajar but unable to speak.

Jemma uncrosses her arms and shifts sideways in her seat to look at Fitz more directly, pulling her legs up and tucking her feet halfway under her bum. “And I don’t mean the giving our parents grandchildren kind of change. Forget _that_ , ‘cause, yes, that’s obviously insane, and to be quite frank I just made that up to—”

“ _You made that up?_ ” Fitz yells, expecting his heart to jump out of his throat any second now.

She seems surprised by his shocked reaction. “Just to see where you _theoretically_ stood.”

“Just to—” Apparently he can go from yelling to incoherent mumbling within mere seconds.

“Yes. I’ve been thinking lately that maybe we could explore the possibility of a romantic relationship. See if it’s something we _both_ want. It’s terribly difficult to get a good read on you, are you aware of that?”

“See… see if it’s something we _both_ want. You… _you_ want?” Fitz is surprised that he managed to piece together a somewhat cohesive sentence.

Jemma shrugs. “I did just say that I can’t imagine meeting anyone more compatible, didn’t I?”

“You were talking about genetics.”

“ _And_ personality,” she replies, pointing at him a shimmer of hope and mischief glistening in her eyes.

Fitz sighs. “Jemma—”

“Kiss me.”

He shakes his head. “Jemma—”

“Can I kiss you, then?”

She smiles at him shyly, and Fitz feels like his heart is being pulled in different directions.

“Jemma—”

“Let’s call it an experiment, shall we?” she suggests, chuckling nervously.

“Jemma—”

“Fitz.” It’s like she exhales his name and there’s something surreal in the way she slowly leans closer, her eyes now shimmering behind a curtain of pleading tears.

“I don’t want to lose you, Jemma,” Fitz whispers, unable to move, not forward, not backward, frozen to the spot, watching her lips come closer, torn between fear and desire.

“That, you never will.”

She’s close enough now that Fitz feels her breath on his lips, close enough that her features become slightly blurry in front of his eyes, close enough that whatever magnetic powers are at play between them, Fitz can’t help but lean forward, can’t help but let his lips brush against hers, can’t help the quiet moan that escapes the back of his throat when he feels how soft they are, how sweet they taste, how longingly they melt against his.

Fitz stares at her wide-eyed when they break their kiss, feeling his chest heaving up and down, noticing how her body seems to be reacting the same way.

“That was—” Fitz mutters, breathlessly.

Jemma nods, barely noticeably. “Most definitely—”

Fitz clears his throat, trying to bring his bum to scoot just a tiny bit backwards but not feeling like he’s making any headway. “That… that doesn’t mean we’ll jump straight to making babies, right?”

Jemma shakes her head vehemently. “No. No, like I said, I… I made that up.” She sighs, trying to catch her breath. “And I should probably apologize for my somewhat unethical methods.”

Fitz scoffs, unable to hide a smile. “Yeah, you should definitely, _definitely_ apologize for that.”

The corners of her mouth tick up mischievously, and she curls her hand around the back of his neck, pulling him closer and gently pressing her lips against his again, before leaning back, letting her fingers comb through his hair. “We could start out with an actual date? Dinner and a movie maybe, and then… well, maybe take it slow. Kissing. Snogging. Well. The… the usual and then, well, it couldn’t hurt to _practice_ making babies, if you know what I mean… I mean, maybe not this very second, but—”

Fitz leans forward, capturing her mouth with his, allowing his tongue to slowly glide across her lips. The raspy sound he hears her make, amazes him and makes his stomach twist excitedly.

He breaks the kiss and has to stop himself from laughing over her somewhat disappointed expression. “Snogging. I… I heard you say snogging. I think that’s about the level I’m currently ready to go to and not think this is a dream I’ll wake up from any moment now.”

Jemma laughs out loud, her index finger teasingly running up and down from his shoulder to his elbow and back again. “Weren’t you begging to be woken up just a moment ago?”

“Yeah. I… I changed my mind,” Fitz admits, bopping his head in confirmation.

She chuckles quietly, scooting closer to Fitz. “Well, I suppose I can work with snogging… for now.”


End file.
